New Old Friends
by SelurOatNer
Summary: New characters who were digidestin in the past. the way i put a time change has occured doesn't work. [about characters from first and second seasons](new chapters added periodically)
1. The Anniversary Part 1

Disclaimer- the characters within the story are not my own nor, are the "monsters." Like in my Shaman King, Yu-Gi-Oh and, Yu Yu Hakusho stories, some of the characters will be hopefully strait out of my own imagination.  
  
P.S. the characters are from both the first and the second season of Digimon.  
  
P.S.S. the characters personalities are subject to change.  
  
P.S.S.S. yes I know it is so pathetic of me to be using P.S.'s instead of backspacing.  
  
P.S.S.S.S sorry if the characters names are spelt wrong. I can't find the correct spelling for some of them anywhere. So if you know how to spell the names correctly put them in a review. (PLEASE)  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!!  
(  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\  
  
Chapter 1- The Anniversary: Part 1  
  
The story begins at the park were the two groups of digidestins are having a party to celebrate the coming anniversary of when they all first went to the Digital World.  
  
"Is anyone else going to have some of this cake?" asked Davis as he and Veemon were reaching for the last piece.  
  
"Sure, I'll have some," replied Kari reaching for the piece. Davis held Veemon back to let Kari have it. Kari waved to TK. TK stopped playing soccer the rest of the boys to see what she wanted.  
  
"Here TK. Have the last piece of cake," said Kari trying to make Davis jealous. TK happily took the piece of cake and ate it. Then TK went back to playing soccer.  
  
"Kari, what'd you do that for?" asked Davis jealously.  
  
"TK looked like he could use a piece of cake. Isn't he the best soccer player ever," replied Kari.  
  
"You know Kari there's a better soccer player then TK here?" said Davis.  
  
"Really? Well when you find him tell him I'd like to meet him," said Kari then giggled. Veemon dragged Davis away before he could make a fool of himself. Matt and Tai were sitting by a tree just talking.  
  
"So Matt, what are you going to do about your problem with finding a girl for your band?" asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking of asking Kitty to join the band," answer Matt.  
  
"Who's Kitty," asked Tai.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?" said Matt. Tai just shook his head.  
  
"Kitty's the girl from school that most guys want to ask out but, can't because they don't want her to say no. Now do you know who I'm talking about?" asked Matt.  
  
"A bit, yes," replied Tai.  
  
"Well, she's got a great singing voice. She has sung on songs with the most famous of bands. You should hear her voice it's the best," said Matt.  
  
"Are you sure that that's all you need to have. A girl whose sung with a couple of other bands before and by your definition she has the best voice? I mean just think about it before you go and ask her. Even talk to the rest of the band. Okay Matt?" mention Tai.  
  
"I've talked with the rest of the band and they want her to be in the band too. The only problem is the asking her part. I can even talk to her. It's very hard to look at her and be able to ask her something. I just choke when I'm about to talk to her. Anyway she probably has so pretty high standards just to sing one song with a band. But I've got to ask her to join. Talk about your big problems," said Matt getting worked up about it.  
  
"Matt, it sounds like you want to ask her more than be in the band," said Tai with a laugh.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Matt.  
  
"It's so obvious, you've got the hots for her," replied Tai.  
  
"No I don't, I just want her to join my band. That's all," said Matt angrily.  
  
"You keep telling your self that," replied Tai trying not to laugh. The two dropped the conversation when they saw a girl walking down the park path.  
  
"Wow, she's hot," said Tai with a whistle.  
  
"That's her," said Matt trying not to scream. Tai just whistled again.  
  
"Well now's your chance go ask her," said Tai while elbowing Matt.  
  
"No. I can't," replied Matt.  
  
"Okay then, I will," said Tai as he ran over towards her. Tai talked to Kitty for a while then pointed towards Matt. Then Tai wrote something on a piece of paper handed it to her then headed beck to sit with Matt.  
  
"What did you say to her?" asked matt worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't mention anything about the band thing. I just told her you liked her then gave her your phone number," replied Tai.  
  
"What'd you do that for? Now she'll never join the band. Let alone come anywhere near me," shouted matt while punching Tai in the arm.  
  
"Ease up Matt," said Tai. The conversation turned into half an argument. It stopped when it came time for the all to head home.  
*** At Matt and his father's apartment, TK is sleeping over.  
  
Dinner is nearly over and Matt and TK are ready to go to bed.  
  
"Oh yeah, you two before you leave I want to tell you something," started their father. This caused Matt and TK to sit down.  
  
"Yes," said Matt.  
  
"Tomorrow, the three of us are going to go to a friend of mines place for dinner. I am expecting the two of you to be there and be on your best behavior. We are going to be discussing some of the changes they are making at work. You will be allowed to watch his TV the whole time if you wish," said their father.  
  
"But why do we have to go with you?" asked Matt.  
  
"Well, my friend has a daughter and if she should be there you guys can have someone to talk with. Oh, what's her name? Oh yeah, her name is Kitty," said their father. Matt sat up more strait then before.  
  
"Alright, now off to bed. And yes TK your mother said it's alright for you to come with us," said their father. The two went off to bed. Matt didn't sleep that night he was too worried about tomorrow.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\  
  
Nothing has happened yet I know. I would have made it all in one chapter but it would have been maybe eight pages tops. 


	2. The Anniversary Part 2

Chapter 1- The Anniversary: Part 2  
  
It's the evening in which Matt, TK and, their father goes to visit Kitty and her father's place.  
  
Matt's in the bathroom trying to make sure he looks perfect. He is also trying out many new looks.  
  
"Matt come on I've got to go to the bathroom. Get out already," shouted TK through the door.  
  
"Hold on I'm busy," said Matt trying to pick which way she might prefer his hair to be.  
  
"What's the matter, TK?" asked their father.  
  
"Matt's in the bathroom and wont come out. And I've go to go really bad," replied TK.  
  
"Matt get out of the bathroom right now," shouted their father through the door.  
  
"But I'm not ready yet," replied Matt.  
  
"Not ready for what?" asked their father. There were some rustling noises coming from the bathroom. Then Matt came out. There was a wave of aftershave that spread through the apartment like a wildfire, causing TK and their father to cover their noses. As soon as Matt was out of the bathroom TK dodged in there and turned on the fan to air out the room. Matt went to his room to work on the perfect outfit. Matt's dad opened the door to Matt's room.  
  
"Why were you shaving?" asked his dad.  
  
"I wanted to make sure I looked nice for our visit," replied Matt while holding clothes up in front of himself trying to pick out the best outfit.  
  
"You know there's only a slight chance that she'll be there," said his father after figuring out what was up with Matt.  
  
"That's still a chance. Wait, how did you know about her," said Matt with a double take in the middle of his comment.  
  
"Why else would you get all dressed up? Just let your self air out before we get there. Okay?" mentioned his father.  
*** Outside of Kitty's apartment.  
  
Matt's father knocked on the door. There was a little noise then the door opened.  
  
"Well, it's about time," said the man who opened the door. The three walked into the apartment.  
  
"Matt, TK this is Mr. Kasurama. John these are my sons Matt and TK," said their father.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you two," said Mr. Kasurama. They exchanged handshakes.  
  
"Where's your daughter?" asked their father.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea. That can't be good can it?" replied Mr. Kasurama. Matt just looked at the ground.  
  
"So what do you three like on your pizza?" asked Mr. Kasurama.  
  
"I thought dinner was supposed to be home cooked," said their father with a laugh.  
  
"Well if you're willing to wait for my daughter to come home, that's if she does, you can have a home cooked meal. Because I'm sure you don't want me to cook for you," answered Mr. Kasurama. They all agreed on what type of pizza they wanted to have when Kitty walked in.  
  
"Hello," said Mr. Kasurama.  
  
"Hi," replied Kitty with a wave to everyone. By the way they were saying hello, you would have thought that they never spoke to each other before now.  
  
"You want to cook diner?" asked Mr. Kasurama.  
  
'Sure, what do you want?" replied Kitty.  
  
"Right about now, I'm sure none of us care as long as it's edible," said TK.  
  
"Just make it something good, alright," said Mr. Kasurama.  
  
"Sure whatever," said Kitty then she went into the kitchen area and started to cook. The guys sat down at the table and started to talk. A while after Kitty brought some plates with food and placed them and what was left in front of them.  
  
"Aren't you going to have some?" asked Matt before starting to eat.  
  
"You've got to be joking. I know what's in there," said Kitty then left.  
  
"She's very sociable," commented their father.  
  
"Yeah, well. She's been on, what she calls a writing spree, lately," replied Mr. Kasurama.  
  
"What?" asked TK.  
  
"I have no idea," said Mr. Kasurama. After dinner was over Mr. Kasurama put the plates in the dishwasher. Then the two fathers began to talk.  
  
"If you want to see Kitty, she's in the last room down that short little hallway," said Mr. Kasurama noticing that Matt and TK were bored out of their minds. The two left to go see Kitty. Matt was very nervous. TK knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said a voice from the other side of the door. Matt and TK walked into the room and went and sat on her bed.  
  
"I'm TK and this is my brother Matt," said TK trying to be polite.  
  
"Hi," replied Kitty then turned back to her computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked TK.  
  
"I'm testing out a new Digimon game," replied Kitty.  
  
"What do you mean Digimon game?" asked TK.  
  
"Well, the company our fathers work at are designing a Digimon game for computers. They asked my father to have me try it out to see if it's any good or not," answered Kitty.  
  
"But our fathers work at a TV station?" said TK.  
  
"Don't ask me? I've got no idea how they came up with this," replied Kitty.  
  
"So is it any good?" asked TK.  
  
"It's okay. There is something wrong with the program though. It won't allow me to do the simplest tasks and it keeps freezing my computer," replied Kitty.  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound good," said TK. Kitty started typing fast on the keyboard.  
  
"Don't freeze, don't freeze," said Kitty. She started to type faster. The computer screen went blank and Kitty stopped typing.  
  
"What happened?" asked matt finally finding his voice.  
  
"It crashed my computer," answered Kitty.  
  
"That's bad, isn't it?" asked TK.  
  
"Yeah. Now I have to restart it," said Kitty then rebooted her computer. She didn't play the game but went online. She quickly typed an e-mail then sent it.  
  
"Come on read it already," said Kitty. Kitty then went and got the phone and came back. She dialed a number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello, can I please speak with Asheton. Okay," said Kitty into the phone.  
  
"Check your e-mail. I've sent some info. to you. I need you to find what's up with it. It will say it's a game but, DON'T play it. So far I've been through half of the digital stuff but, I can't find what's bugging it," said Kitty. She still had the phone up to her ear but, she was typing on her computer searching or what was wrong.  
  
"Huh? What? Okay hold on. That's not a virus. Monkeys do you know what that is? Bingo. Okay, I'll see if I can get in contact with them. Put up the computer-to-computer communication system. So we don't have to use the phone. Okay, bye," said Kitty.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Matt.  
  
"There's something in the program," said Kitty. She started to type faster and faster. Two boxes appeared on the computer. One with a girl's head, the other with two digimon on it.  
  
"Hi, Kitty," said one of the monsters.  
  
"Hello," replied Kitty.  
  
"Okay you two know what to do," said the other girl. In the box with the digimon a virus type digimon appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Quick, take it out, with a electro-ice attack," said Kitty to the two monsters. It took three tries before the other monster was taken out.  
  
"Thank you," said the other girl to the two digimon.  
  
"Call us when you need us," said the girl and one of the digimon then left.  
  
"Kitty, what was that?" asked the digimon that was left.  
  
"I have no clue," replied Kitty.  
  
"Well, I've got to get going it's time for me to eat," said the digimon.  
  
"Bye," said Kitty. The digimon left the screen then Kitty shut down the computer.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked TK.  
  
"Huh? Oh it was nothing really. Just part of the game," said Kitty trying to hide something. TK just nodded his head. TK decided to go see when they were leaving.  
  
"That was your digimon, wasn't it?" said Matt.  
  
"Yeah," replied Kitty. Kitty went and sat down on her bed with her back to the wall and shut her eyes.  
  
"Kitty," said Matt.  
  
"Yeah," said Kitty.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you might be possibly be willing, to join my band. The bands name is the DigiDestined. Well, I'm asking you because we need a girl singer. Not just a one time thing though. I mean actually join the band. And well, in my opinion you're the only person who fit the criteria we are looking for in a female singer. So what do you say?" said Matt very fast.  
  
"Sure," replied Kitty simply. Matt jumped up with joy and Kitty started to laugh when he wouldn't stop.  
  
"Thank you, so much," said Matt trying to keep him self from hugging her. TK walked into the room.  
  
"Matt, it's time to go," said TK.  
  
"Okay. Kitty I'll e-mail you the information tomorrow. Just give me your e- mail address," said Matt. Kitty wrote down the e-mail address then gave it to Matt. Then Matt, TK and, their father left.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\  
  
Yes I know nothing really Digimon related stuff has happened yet. At least none that it is easy to understand. Don't worry, the next part will be digimon related. 


End file.
